Flow reactors, specifically small channel flow reactors comprising passage sizes of sub-millimeter up to about 1 or 2 centimeters hydraulic diameter offer advantages over conventional batch reactors, including significant improvements in energy efficiency, reaction control, safety, reliability, productivity, scalability and portability. In such small-dimension flow reactors, the chemical reactions typically take place continuously, in confinement within micro- or milli-scale channels. Small reaction volumes and large surface area to volume ratios and the small in-process reaction mixture volumes provide orders of magnitude improvements in mass and heat transfer relative to batch reactors, as well improved safety and decreased environmental impact. Such reactors lend themselves well to process intensification, including well-controlled operation of reaction chemistries or reaction conditions unachievable in batch.
A flow reactor generally comprises assembly of several individual or stacked fluidic modules. Fluidic connections between the fluidic modules, if non-permanent, are generally comprised of conduits in the form of piping and O-ring or gasket based compressive seals. O-rings or gaskets may also be employed between modules stacked directly together or between layers within individual disassemblable modules.
In order to assure reactor reliability during use, all reactor materials have to be sufficiently compatible with the chemistry of the reaction to be performed. In particular, the conduit and reactor components and any O-rings and/or gaskets need to withstand any corrosive media used in desired reactions. Piping may be made of either stainless steel or titanium or fluoropolymers (PTFE, PFA for e.g.), for instance.